


Sleepovers

by cipherine



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Childhood Trauma, M/M, heavy noncon don't like don't read, idk what to tag this as it's just a noncon one shot like all my others so, mentioned past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherine/pseuds/cipherine
Summary: For Hop, it was time to face the final Gym Leader. And even though he absolutely knew what he was doing by now when it came to his battle strategies, it was the battle he feared most. Not because Raihan was strong.Just because he didn’t want to see him again.But like he’d give up now.Like he’d give up because of something so stupid!
Relationships: Hop/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> Another noncon one shot? 
> 
> You can always count on me 
> 
> Greetings to huevo I finished this just for you

* * *

  
  
He’d come so far.   
So very, very far.   
Like he’d give up now, right?   
  
For Hop, it was time to face the final Gym Leader. And even though he absolutely knew what he was doing by now when it came to his battle strategies, it was the battle he feared most. Not because Raihan was strong.   
  
Just because he didn’t want to see him again.   
  
But like he’d give up now.   
Like he’d give up because of something so stupid!

He shook his head a little, then gave his cheeks a little slap. He’d do it. He’d face Raihan in a Pokemon battle, and he’d beat him, fair and square. Maybe he was afraid, but he’d face his fears. And maybe… maybe things had changed. Maybe Raihan wasn’t…   
  
“Challenger Hop, it’s time!”   
  
Hop flinched, choking out a “Y-Yes!” quickly.   
The light at the end of the entrance to the Stadium was blinding. Hop noticed that his hands were trembling. But no way would he lose now. No way.   
  
As uncomfortable as he was, he slowly made his way to the stadium.   
  
Raihan was waiting for him there, but not looking at him yet - he was busy typing something on his phone, and then he took a quick selfie.   
  
Hop stared at the ground. He didn’t even hear what the announcer said — something about him being Leon’s little brother, and how far he’d come, and whatever else. In Hop’s head, everything was just a distant, filtered noise. His right hand was clutched around two of his Pokeballs.  
  
 _I won’t lose.  
I won’t lose.   
I won’t lose. _  
  
Then Raihan finally looked up from his phone, and directly at Hop. And he smiled.   
  
Hop could feel his stomach turn. All his inner alarms went off. Everything inside his mind screamed at him that nothing about Raihan had changed. Everything was the same as back then, everything—  
  
Frozen in place, he barely noticed when the battle started, but still somehow managed to send Snorlax and Dubwool out against Raihan’s Gigalith and Flygon.   
  
The crowd cheered for both of them equally, but Hop didn’t notice it at all. He was too lost in thoughts to even properly focus on the battle. When it was time to Dynamax Cinderace, he took a deep breath, trying to focus on the battle.  
  
And then he suddenly noticed that he was actually winning.   
  
Raihan’s Duraludon had taken some damage already, and Cinderace could definitely keep up with it as it was nearly at full health. Could he really… win this?   
  
Somehow, Raihan’s smile told him otherwise.   
  
And yet, Hop stared in disbelief as Duraludon went down with a massive explosion of energy. The crowd cheered loudly, chanting Hop’s name, and the announcer said something about a new champion maybe being on his way to take Leon’s throne.   
  
But all of that didn’t matter to Hop in that moment.   
  
What mattered to him was the calm smile on Raihan’s face. The way he looked at him. Hop knew he had to get away from here as fast as possible. Not just from the stadium, but out of the goddamn city. How the hell did he even win this battle?   
  
He knew he had to go to the middle of the battlefield to shake Raihan’s hand and receive his badge, but he could barely move. Fear. He was struck by so much fear, it was unbearable. Still, he somehow managed to go there. He couldn’t look at Raihan, however.   
  
“Wow, congratulations! You really kicked my ass here, huh?” Raihan said with his usual bright smile, as if he didn’t notice at all that Hop was acting weird.   
  
“Well, you beat me fair and square! Here’s your Dragon Badge!”   
  
Shaking, Hop raised his hand to receive it, and when Raihan’s hand touched his own, he felt like he was struck by lightning for a moment. But nothing happened. Of course not. What was supposed to happen, with all these people watching?   
  
Raihan left, and Hop took a deep breath.   
  
Then he ran out of the stadium.   
  
  
In the locker room, he nearly started crying. Too many repressed memories came back into his mind. He wanted to scream.   
  
All those times Raihan had stayed over at their place when Hop was just a little boy, to have a gaming or movie night with Lee. But every time, as soon as Leon was asleep, Raihan would sneak into Hop’s room.   
  
It took Hop many, many years to find out what Raihan had really been doing to him. And why he’d always told him to keep it a secret. So many years to even realize just how bad these things were, how horrible. He’d always been uncomfortable, but Raihan had told him it was okay. And back then, he’d trusted him. He was Lee’s best friend, right? Why _shouldn’t_ he have trusted him?

Frustrated, Hop wiped the tears from his face.   
Leave. He just had to leave, quickly.  
  
But outside, tons of reporters were waiting for him.   
  
“Challenger Hop! A word for tonight’s Gym Challenge Special, please!”   
  
“Hop, over here! How are you planning to beat your brother?”   
  
“How did you come up with your strategy to beat Raihan?”   
  
  
Hop could barely hear any question because they were all so goddamn loud and talking over one another. He stuttered something, but could barely form a sentence. Desperate, he looked around, hoping to see Gloria or Victor around, but no sign of them anywhere.   
  
“I… Please, I’m sorry, I need— I need to go—”  
  
  
“Now, now, everyone! Would you kindly ask your questions one after another?” Someone said, and Hop froze. It was Raihan, and he was coming his way. He put a hand on Hop’s shoulder, pulling him a little closer. Too close.   
“Also, I think little Hop here is really tired from that battle. We’re talking about battling _me_ here, after all. Give the kid a break.”   
  
The reporters, of course, absolutely didn’t stop asking questions. Hop couldn’t think, and sure as hell couldn’t move. Before he knew it, he’d let Raihan ‘save’ him from the reporters, and bring him to the VIP lounge.   
  
The now empty VIP lounge, as everyone had left already.   
As the automatic door closed, Hop could feel something inside him break. He was scared. So, so scared. But he still couldn’t say a single word.   
  
  
“Phew! Wow, that was quite some trouble, huh?” Raihan asked.   
But no matter how much of a cheerful act he put on, no matter how much the Gym Leader pretended that nothing was wrong between the two of them, Hop saw right through him.   
  
“Hey now. You’re not even gonna talk to me?” Raihan went on, smiling calmly.   
  
Hop still didn’t move. He stared at the floor. He wanted to shake his head, but decided that it was better to not give Raihan any kind of answer at all.   
  
“Well, if you’re gonna be like that,” the Gym Leader said, “You already know that I let you win, right?”   
  
There it was. Of course. Of course Raihan had let him win. No way he could’ve won in that state. He was way too weak to face Raihan for real.   
  
Raihan came closer.   
Hop flinched, taking a step back.   
“P-please,” he managed to choke out, “Stay back.”   
  
Raihan huffed out a laugh.   
“Oh, Hop. Don’t you think I deserve a little something in return for letting you win?”  
  
“I didn’t _ask_ you to let me win!” Hop suddenly spat out in a fit of rage, then immediately stared at the floor, covering his mouth.   
He couldn’t. He couldn’t talk back at Raihan. He wasn’t allowed to—  
  
“Ah, ah. Bad boy,” Raihan said, stepping closer again, and this time Hop didn’t move away.   
“But we haven’t seen each other in such a long time, so it’s only natural that you forgot how to behave.”   
  
_Behave._  
  
Hop wanted to throw up. But the word also rendered him unable to defend himself. Raihan’s right hand was on his hips, drawing him closer.   
  
“S-someone’s gonna come in—“ Hop tried to argue, but his voice was weak.   
  
“Nope. The rooms in this Gym all have automatic doors, and I can control them with an app. No one is getting in here.”   
  
Tears started to gather in Hop’s eyes.   
“Raihan— Please, I don’t… want…”   
  
“Sssshh,” Raihan tried to soothe him, “It’s okay, baby. Not like I ever hurt you, right?”   
  
Maybe not physically, but mentally. In so many, many ways.   
  
Raihan pulled Hop even closer, then leaned down to kiss him. He didn’t waste any time with shoving his tongue into the kid’s mouth, and Hop was horrified to find his own body react exactly the way Raihan expected. He was still used to it. Horribly used to it.   
  
A shiver ran down Hop’s spine when Raihan broke the kiss. The Gym Leader smiled at him, a smile that Hop had learned to fear.   
  
“Now, will you be good for me?”   
  
As if he had a choice.   
  
“Yes…” Hop answered quietly. He just had to get this over with, right? Then he could leave. He wouldn’t see Raihan again any time soon. It would be okay… Somehow…   
  
“Let’s get over to the couch, shall we?”   
  
Hop just nodded, almost mechanically. He followed Raihan. He knew what would happen, and he wasn’t ready for it to happen again. He remembered too many things at once, but the memory that got stuck with him in this moment was a memory from school.  
  
The day they first had sex education. The day he’d realized what Raihan had done to him when he’d been way too young for any of this. The day he’d ran out of the classroom because he needed to throw up.   
  
He’d never told anyone. Who would even believe him?

“Ah, Hop… I missed you, I really did. You’re still so cute, even now that you’re a little older,” Raihan said, briefly licking his lips. He sat down on the couch, making himself comfortable. Hop awkwardly stood before him. He knew what he was supposed to do, he knew it already, but he waited patiently for the command to do so.   
  
Raihan smiled widely.   
“Very good. You still know that you’re supposed to wait,” he said, “Take your clothes off. All of them.”   
  
Hop didn’t answer or react. Instead, he just started to slowly take off his jacket and shirt, then his pants. Until he wasn’t wearing anything anymore. He was shaking as he could feel Raihan devour him with his gaze. He knew he wasn’t supposed to cover anything with his hands, so he just stood there, shaking.   
  
“So obedient,” Raihan said, “Now suck me off.”

He could feel tears burning in his eyes.   
  
“P-please… I don’t—“  
  
“Did you _say something_?” Raihan asked, voice sharp and cold.   
  
Hop flinched, shaking his head a little. A few tears escaped his eyes as he dropped to his knees in front of Raihan. In his mind, he prayed for someone to save him.   
  
Raihan had made himself comfortable. He pulled his gym shorts down enough to free his already rock-hard cock, then gave it a few more strokes. He licked his lips.   
“Sorry, couldn’t help it. Pretty sure I was hard during our battle already.”   
  
Hop didn’t want to know.

He tried to simply not look at Raihan’s dick. He knew he was supposed to take it in his mouth, but he could still try to keep his eyes closed or something, right? He felt sick to his stomach. But the sooner he’d make Raihan cum, the better. Right?   
  
So he leaned forward, awkwardly taking Raihan’s dick into one hand before letting the tip sink into his mouth. He gave it a shy lick, then slowly started to take more of it into his mouth, as much as he could fit.   
  
“Ah… That’s… That’s it, babe… Keep going…” Raihan exhaled. He had a smile on his lips, one of his usual gentle looking smiles that actually weren’t gentle at all.   
  
Hop cried quietly, but he kept at it, doing the best he could to pleasure the older man. If he could make him cum like this, maybe he’d let him go already— maybe—   
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he suddenly spotted Raihan’s Rotom phone. His eyes widened and he immediately wanted to stop, but Raihan quickly grabbed a fistful of his hair and kept him in place.   
  
“Ah, ah. I don’t often get the opportunity anymore… Gotta have a little something for those lonely nights, you see?” Raihan said while Hop nearly gagged on his dick.   
  
Hop cried and tried to struggle against him. No way. He couldn’t get recorded like this— He couldn’t… No…!   
  
He shivered, trying to hold still while Raihan fucked his mouth so he wouldn’t gag again. As much as he hated this, he would hate throwing up from it even more. There was something he hated more than all of these things combined however, and it was his own body’s reaction.   
  
Raihan suddenly stopped.   
  
_No,_ Hop thought.   
_God, no._  
  
He had really hoped he could finish this with just a blowjob.   
  
“You’re such a good boy, Hop. So good for me… Come up here.”   
  
Hop cringed at the taste of Raihan’s cock still on his mouth. With a pained expression, he got on his feet again, but he was shaking so much that he fell over and directly on Raihan’s lap. Blushing heavily, he started crying again, and this time it was loud and uncontrolled sobbing.   
  
“There, there,” Raihan said, “That didn’t hurt now, did it? Okay, maybe I was a little rough. How about you ride me, babe? Then you can decide the pace.”  
  
“N-no… Please… P-please stop, R-Raihan, please…” Hop cried, barely able to talk with how much he stuttered.   
  
“Hey,” Raihan said quietly, then pulled Hop in for a kiss. It wasn’t one of those tongue kisses Hop had come to hate so much, it was way more gentle and not as demanding as usually. Almost calming, hadn’t it been for the situation. At the same time, Raihan caressed Hop’s back. Hop was still on his lap, not moving at all.   
  
“C’mon. Just enjoy it. You used to, why is it any different now?” Raihan asked, smiling.   
  
Hop didn’t dare to say it.   
  
_Because I didn’t know what you were doing to me.  
But now I know.   
You’re a freak.   
You ruined my childhood.   
You ruined me._  
  
He swallowed hard. The words just… wouldn’t come out. He couldn’t say it. He couldn’t blame Raihan, because somehow, he felt like it was his own fault. He enjoyed it. His body _still_ enjoyed it. Maybe his mind too and he was just in denial. He was a pervert, wasn’t he?   
  
“Say something, Hop,” Raihan demanded between little kisses.   
  
“I’m— I’m scared,” Hop said without thinking.   
  
“Scared? Oh, dear. What is there to be scared of? You’re not exactly a virgin anymore,” Raihan chuckled.   
  
Hop was uncomfortable as he could feel Raihan’s rock hard cock right under his ass. Raihan only moved very slightly, just a little bit of rutting against him every now and then— but he was clearly holding back. Why was he holding back? He could just take whatever he wanted. It made Hop nervous. He didn’t want this to last much longer. He just wanted it to be over.   
  
He could feel fingers at his asshole. He flinched, then tried to relax as he knew he would eventually have to. Get it over with.   
  
“Kiss me,” Raihan said. Hop just cringed.  
  
The one thing he kind of refused to do. Kissing was something with a much more romantic meaning to Hop than any of these— other things.

  
“What are you waiting for?” Raihan asked.   
  
Hop blushed deeply, then shook his head.   
“Please, please just— Just get it over with,” He said quietly, closing his eyes.   
  
“Oh, no. No no no,” Raihan said immediately, “I’m not gonna just ‘get it over with’. I’m gonna make sure you enjoy this, Hopscotch. By the time I’m done with you, you’re gonna beg me to let you cum, just like you used to.”   
  
Hop shivered. The words went straight to his groin, and he started breathing heavily.   
“N-no, please—“   
  
“You want this,” Raihan interrupted him, “I know you do. You’re a little slut. Always have been. You want me to fill you up, don’t you?”   
  
Exhaling shakily, Hop shook his head in embarrassment. But when Raihan reached for his cock and gave it just a few little strokes, he couldn’t hold back his moans at all. He couldn’t help moving his hips forward to meet Raihan’s touch.   
  
“ _Exactly_. I know what you want, what you need. I’m not here to just force you and get myself off. I want you to see that this is what you want, too,” Raihan said, licking his lips.   
  
“R-Raihan…” Hop breathed out. He was twitching like crazy. His face was beautifully flushed, and his lips red from all the demanding kisses.   
  
“You’re so beautiful, babe. C’mon, let me hear you.”

  
“Raihan, please…!”   
  
Raihan smiled and kissed Hop again, this time very passionately and without holding back. He started to finger him slowly, and the cute, high pitched little noises Hop made from it made his dick twitch in excitement. Oh, how badly he wanted to fuck him again. He’s been waiting _years_ for another opportunity to get his hands on Hop. Ever since Leon had moved out from his parent’s place, there hadn’t been a reason for him to be anywhere near Hop anymore.   
  
How he’d waited for the day Hop would start his Gym Challenge.   
  
How he’d waited to hear this boy’s cute moans and cries once again.   
  
“You ready there, babe?” Raihan whispered.   
  
Hop swallowed hard. He was painfully hard, and the solution was right there.   
Gritting his teeth, he nodded slightly.   
  
Raihan smirked.   
“C’mon. Get down on it yourself.”   
  
Hop could feel the other’s cock throbbing against his ass.   
“L-Lube?” He dared to ask.  
  
“Ain’t got any here. Not like I came _completely_ prepared, y’know. Just a little.”  
  
Raihan proceeded to move his hand closer to Hop’s face, then pushed three of his fingers into his mouth. Hop made a protesting noise, but then he understood, covering Raihan’s fingers with as much saliva as he could.   
  
“Sorry, babe… That’ll have to do,” Raihan said quietly, covering his cock with it.   
  
Hop was shaking. He still didn’t really want to do this. But it was far too late, wasn’t it? And Raihan wouldn’t stop anyways, right? If anything, he might seriously hurt him if he didn’t do as he was told. This was better… Right?   
  
Breathing heavily, Hop positioned himself on Raihan’s lap, then took the other’s dick in his hands and slowly pushed it inside himself. It hurt, a lot. Way more than what he remembered. Maybe because it’s been so long. He started crying again, trying his best to relax.   
  
“Sssh… You’re doing so well, babe,” Raihan muttered, pressing kisses against Hop’s neck.   
  
“It hurts…” Hop cried out, keeping his eyes shut.   
  
“Hey, look at me.”   
  
Shyly, Hop opened his eyes to look at Raihan, and to be met with that gentle smile. He knew it wasn’t really gentle. He knew Raihan was an asshole, a creep, a pedophile. This wasn’t a gentle smile, it was sinister. And yet he could feel himself calm down.   
  
“That’s it. You’re relaxing. You’re being such a good boy,” Raihan whispered into his ear. Hop shivered.   
  
And then he started moving.   
  
“Fuck— Yes, Hop, aaah—“ Raihan moaned, holding back on thrusting inside him and just letting Hop choose the pace.   
  
“Raihan…”   
  
Hop found himself a little calmer at the thought of being kind of in control of this, at the thought of Raihan holding himself back and letting him just do his thing. In any case, it was better than the alternative of Raihan forcing him down and just taking what he wanted. This… this hurt a little less.   
  
He pressed his face against Raihan’s chest as he kept moving steadily. He knew he had to speed up eventually if he wanted to make Raihan cum. It couldn’t possibly take that long. After all, Raihan had already been leaking pre-cum before when Hop had sucked him off.   
  
“Mmh… Baby boy…” Raihan moaned close to his ear, and Hop suddenly felt like burning up.   
  
_You love this, don’t you?  
You sick fuck.   
You’re secretly enjoying it, hm?   
What would Lee say? _  
  
The moment Leon came across his mind, he suddenly flinched, his entire body got tense and it started to hurt again. No— No, he couldn’t— He didn’t want—   
  
“Raihan— Raihan please,” He tried to beg again, hoping that the other would cum soon.

“I’m gonna cum soon, Hopscotch…” Raihan said, “I’m gonna fill you up like a good little whore. You want that?”   
  
_No.  
_  
“Yes,” Hop moaned.   
  
Raihan reached for Hop’s dick, stroking it in the same pace of the other’s movements. Hop was nearly losing it in that moment. He needed to cum, he really, really needed to cum—   
  
“Aaaah—!”   
A strangled cry escaped him as he came all over Raihan’s stomach and chest. He tensed, and Raihan groaned loudly, thrusting into him a few more times, then kissing him right when he came as well.   
  
Hop felt more tears running over his cheeks while kissing Raihan. Hot cum filled his insides and his own orgasm still had him shaking. Raihan wouldn’t stop kissing him. It felt like an eternity until he broke away. They both were gasping for air and a thin line of spit connected their mouths.   
  
“Fuck, Hop— I— I need you,” Raihan breathed out.   
  
Hop couldn’t properly process it.   
“W-what?” He asked, confused.   
  
“I need you. I want you. I— I can’t just let you go like that. I missed you so fucking much. Hell, I…”   
  
Dumfounded, Hop just stared at Raihan. He didn’t know what to say.   
  
But in his mind, he was screaming.   
Screaming for Raihan to stop talking, to stop thinking any further, and to just let him go.   
  
Raihan finally pulled out of Hop, who cried out a little because he was suddenly in pain.   
  
“You okay there? I’ll take care of you. We can go to my place. You need to rest, right?” Raihan said, uncharacteristically gently. This wasn’t the same Raihan as before at all, and Hop knew. Hop knew that Raihan was just trying to lure him into yet another trap.   
  
“N-no— I— I’m fine— I— I need to go, Raihan, I…”   
  
“Sssh,” Raihan kissed him softly on the lips, “Just let me take care of you, okay? The Gym Challenge can wait a little… I’ll take you along to Wyndon. Just stay with me a little longer, will you?”   
  
Shaking, Hop tried to hold back his tears.   
  
This wasn’t Raihan asking him if he wanted to stay longer.   
  
This was a _command._   
  
“Yes… Okay…”   
  
  


* * *


End file.
